The Blackest Reflection
by Brimera Urbana
Summary: Lo amaba tanto que dolía. Pero habia alguien más en su vida... Y eso no era algo que pueda soportar. Cuando el amor se apodera de ti puedes hacer lo incontrolable.
1. Chapter 1

**Prefacio**

Sentada en la soledad de esta habitación, meditando cada pensamiento que tuve en estos últimos días, cuidadosamente me remontaba a la decisión a la que la situación me llevo. Hacer o no hacer, sentir o no sentir, renunciar o persistir, escapar o permanecer...sí o no...El eterno blanco y negro. ¿Cómo me había metido en esta situación? La ansiedad me atormentaba, una necesidad imperiosa de autoimponerme un tiempo límite a una sentencia que a nadie más en el mundo importaba, y pensaba una y mil veces en el mismo ciclo de pensamiento, remordimiento y ansiedad.

Nada era así, cuando mi atención estaba en sobreponerme a los sentimientos de inutilidad que me invadían cuando me encontraba sola cada noche al volver de trabajar. Quien se iba a imaginar que leer un papel en la calle iba a ponerme en semejante aprieto. Aquel retazo de un diario, quizás viejo, decía:

_"Virgo: Romance inesperado acude a su encuentro, abran los ojos y déjense llevar por el incontenible sentimiento."_

Fuera de cualquier costumbre mía, di el primer paso que me acerco a él, y el mismo que me unió también al desastre, al caos. De todas maneras, aunque impulsiva, estaba decidida ya que ese papel, que en un momento pensé que era un designio divino, me ayudo a resolverme a aceptar su propuesta.

**Capitulo 1**

Era la primera vez que buscaba trabajo después de un tiempo en el que… (Realmente no quería recordar a Jake). Después de muchas entrevistas de trabajo en diferentes despachos, acudí a una cita al final de la tarde. Al culminar me informaron que había ingresado a trabajar y que empezaba al día siguiente. Estaba feliz, a pesar de cualquier pronóstico finalmente podría lograr algo de estabilidad.

Mi premio esa noche fue una excelente cena en mi modesto departamento. Solo estaba yo, pero eso era suficiente. No tenía familia ni amigos, pero quizás ahora las cosas podrían cambiar.

-Buenos días.- saludé por cortesía a la joven en la recepción.

-Hola, mi nombre es Alice. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Emm…estoy aquí porque…fui contratada para ser secretaria.- afirme insegura de cómo manejarme.

-Claro.- dijo ampliando sus ojos.- Tienes que buscar al Señor Cullen.- reverentemente aguarde en silencio hasta que me indicó cómo llegar a su oficina. Pero no había manera de que yo me perdiese, todo el estudio culminaba en la oficina más grande al final del pasillo, la más importante y elegante. Era algo claro que el jefe debía estar en esa oficina. Golpee la puerta con cuidado y timidez.

Escuche un sonido ahogado que entendí como "Adelante" y accedí a la habitación.

Entre y observé directamente al sillón de cuero marrón que miraba por el inmenso ventanal detrás del escritorio de vidrio. Caminé aproximándome al escritorio hasta quedar delante de él, para presentarme apropiadamente.

-Buenos Días, Señor Cullen soy la nueva secretaria.- aclaré en un moderado tono uniforme.

-Buenos Días.- dijo una voz detrás de mí, lo cual me sorprendió.- Disculpe, no pretendía asustarla.- se disculpó inmediatamente. Su voz era suave, sus ojos muy verdes. Al instante quise poder ser importante para él, pero no entendía porque.

-Por favor, siéntese señorita.- invitó aproximándose a su sillón, el cual había estado vacio todo este tiempo. Acepté su invitación y me senté acomodando prolijamente la costura de mi falda sobre mi muslo.

-Por lo que observé de su currículo usted tiene poca experiencia como secretaria.- afirmó mientras observaba las hojas que yo misma había tapeado e impreso para presentar en ese mismo lugar.- Sin embargo aceptamos a personas jóvenes con iniciativa y proactividad.

-Muchas gracias, Señor Cullen. Realmente quiero poner todo mi empeño en el trabajo que usted me proponga.- le juré observando sus ojos profundos, sus labios finos, su soberbia ceja elevada con desgano.

-Es algo que realmente me alegra, y por eso voy a esperar mucho de usted.- explicó poniéndose de pie. Me extendió la mano, invitándome a acompañarlo nuevamente y me condujo hacia una habitación anexa a su oficina. Era otra oficina. En lugar de un amplio ventanal había solo una ventana grande, el mismo tipo de escritorio de vidrio y algunos archiveros y carpetas acomodados en estantes de madera negra y detalles de acero inoxidable.

-Esta es su oficina. Cada carpeta tiene archivados casos, algunas son fotocopias únicas que necesitamos mantener y que no deben traspapelarse. Es su responsabilidad que todo quede inventariado y digitalizado. Además de mantener mi agenda.- enumeraba sin dejar de mirarme fijamente y yo no dejaba de hacer lo mismo, principalmente porque observar a los ojos generaba confianza, y también porque cada gesticulación en él se apreciaba. Parpadeos y medias sonrisas, todas las observé con necesidad.

-Y hay algo más que quisiera pedirle.- apenas su tono de voz cambió me sentí tan transparente que creí no poder esconder mis pensamientos-Vamos a trabajar en estrecha cercanía, por lo que quería pedirle que me trate con menos formalidad, si desea.

Su caballerosidad me resultó algo dulce, sonreí diciendo:

-Llámeme Bella.

-Lo voy a hacer. Soy Edward.- dijo extendiendo su mano, la cual sin dudar estreché.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Solo hacía una semana que trabajaba para el Señor Edward. Y cada día notaba lo increíble que era. Era un hombre correcto, generoso, serio, firme. Y su atractivo era increíblemente notable.

Cada mañana llegaba temprano, adelantaba mi trabajo de digitalizar documentos mientras preparaba café. Y reacomodaba las carpetas en cajas para que guardarlas en el depósito. Excepto que esa mañana él también llegó temprano.

-Bella…estas aquí.- dijo sorprendido dejando su portafolio sobre el sillón al lado de la puerta de entrada a la oficina. Mi vista divagaba a su alrededor sin poder evitarlo por completo.

-Si Señor…emm, Edward. Estaba tratando de adelantar algo de trabajo. Y le hice café.- dije extendiendo mi mano para ofrecerle la taza que en realidad había servido para mí.

-Es muy atento de tu parte, gracias. Se ve que realmente estas motivada por esto.

-Si así es.- dije lejana acomodando unas carpetas, que Edward debía revisar, sobre su escritorio. Sin embrago su perfume estaba confundiéndome y me entorpecía. Esta clase de sensaciones me estaban asustando, yo no solía sentir así.

- ¿Qué tenemos para esta mañana?- preguntó aproximándose a mí.

-Bueno…tenemos una reunión con el señor Bennet. El representante de Food Saint Co., a las nueve de la mañana.- dije repasando mentalmente su agenda, reprimiendo mi incomodidad conmigo misma. Pero también disfrutaba de verlo, cuando me miraba el mundo podría desaparecer, pero no me importaría en tanto siguiera viéndolo.

-Creo que debería llevar algunas de las formas del contrato para revisarlas con él.- dijo rebuscando en su escritorio. Y recordé en que parte de éste había puesto esos papeles que él buscaba, justo en el mismo momento en que él los encontró y nuestras manos se rosaron. Tocarlo había sido algo que había cavilado en mis pensamientos secretos, esos que coartaba cantando canciones mentalmente. Sin embargo, la realidad de haberlo hecho me atravesó con fuerza, como una descarga eléctrica. A pesar de la vorágine de sensaciones que me produjo un simple roce, oculté cualquier gesto de agrado para no ponerme en evidencia, y también lo hice porque si lo admitía exteriormente sabría que era algo que realmente había pasado y no podía manejarlo.

Él solo me observó un largo momento en el que creí que me había descubierto. Respiró profundo, eso pude notarlo claramente al notar las aletas de su nariz exalar una suave corriente de aire que acarició mi mejilla y mi naríz. Pero el momento pasó con rapidez cuando se concentró en los papeles que buscábamos y abandonó su mirada profunda y complicada de mi. Los leyó con detenimiento y nuestra breve charla terminó. Fui a mi oficina.

Entraba por la puerta de la oficina principal, era muy temprano, Edward estaba sentado en su sillón observando unas carpetas con detenimiento, cuando me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado en el escritorio con sigilo, cruzando mis piernas seductoramente. Lo observé y noté como miraba mis piernas cruzadas a su lado, no podía observarme a los ojos, solo mis piernas, desde los tobillos hasta su unión. Quería más de su atención, si fuese posible, necesitaba que dé ese paso hacia lo que ambos respirábamos en esa habitació inmutarme las descrucé abriéndolas despacio, dejándolas levemente abiertas.

Al hacerlo el dejó caer las carpetas de sus manos y procedió a acariciar con reverencia mis piernas, desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla, con muchísimo cuidado. Al llegar a esta, y al dobladillo del ruedo de mi falda, me miró pidiendo poder levantarla. Sus ojos rogaban por aplacar su necesidad, su rostro a la altura de mi vientre, era imposible negarme. Mi respuesta fue levantarla por él y ésta fue tomada como lo que yo deseaba: una invitación entre mis piernas. Acomodó su silla en la abertura entre mis piernas y yo levanté la falda lo suficiente para revelar que no llevaba ropa interior. Al verme desnuda y expuesta delante de él observó con necesidad mi sexo desnudo, elevó su mano y la posó sobre el monte bajo mi vientre, bajando su dedo índice con maestría y lentitud, luego lo cambió por el pulgar y con este rosó mi clítoris con cuidado, deslizando su dedo hasta caer en la entrada de mi vagina húmeda por lubricación, solo para mojar su dedo y volver al lugar de inicio a fin de iniciar esa caricia que me carcomía la conciencia, llevándome a un rincón del placer en el que me quería quedar. Poco a poco mi humedad se hizo presente junto con algunos gemidos ahogados, sin embargo no rompíamos ese contacto visual que me hipnotizaba, ojos verdes muy profundo, de vez en cuando se lamia el labio superior y rogaba con su mirada por paciencia. Esos pequeños gestos me incitaban a mover mi cadera sobre su mano.

Su mano dejo de tocarme como lo hacía, disminuyó su ritmo y su vista cayó en mi mojada cavidad. Sabía que lo que pretendía, lo presentía, pero me sorprendió enormemente que su cabeza se hundiera entre mis piernas con prontitud para lamer mis labios y mi lubricación con muchísimas ganas, su lengua hizo el breve recorrido en un corto gemido de placer, gutural y profundo. Arqueé la espalda de placer ante esta intromisión y aún más gemía y jadeaba cuando su lengua me penetraba, la sentía caliente e inquieta. Ante mi disfrute el también dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos de placer, mi sensibilidad era tan alta que esa vibración en su voz me elevaba y creaba esa conocida sensación de placer extremo. No podía contenerme, mis manos que me sostenían ayudándome a permanecer sentada no lograban sostenerme, use una de esas débiles manos para undir mis dedos en su cabello suave, empujando con delicadeza desesperada su cara contra mi sexo. Estaba a punto de lograrlo, apenas un poco cuando me desperté. Todo parecía tan real que me embargó la decepción… Acto seguido, la culpa.

Observé el reloj y faltaban unos quince minutos antes de levantarme. Decidí gastarlos recapitulando mi sueño, tan real para mí que realmente me había dejado mojada y con la vagina palpitante.

Verlo esa mañana fue algo doloroso físicamente. Mi deseo estaba a flor de piel, trataba de evitarlo pero no podía sacar la imagen de él entre mis piernas. Como flashes, su cara mojada por mis jugos, sus ojos meditando en mis gestos contorsionados por el placer…

-¿Estas bien?- me preguntó.

-Si Edward...- dije asustada de haber sido descubierta por estar fantaseando.

-Es que te veo algo más ruborizada que lo normal.- dijo levantándose se su sillón y acercándose a tocar mi frente.- No tienes fiebre.- mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa de que me haya tocado por su propia voluntad.- Pero quizás debería revisarte un médico.- ofreció deslizando su mano desde mi frente hasta mi mejilla.

-No…E-estoy bien. Es solo que…me acaloré un poco. Ya se me va a pasar.- dije con mi voz muy baja. Edward me sonrió, una sonrisa que me decía que yo era adorable. Yo suspire sin poder controlarme.

Pero súbitamente cambio su semblante y volvió a comportarse con normalidad, llevó la taza de café a su lado en el escritorio y se sentó girándose al ventanas con unas carpetas en su regazo. Flashes de mi sueño esa mañana me acompañaron otra vez mientras me dirigía a mi oficina, la pequeña réplica de la oficina de Edward. El escritorio, mi falda, su sillón…

Me pasé la mañana con el trabajo ritual que me habían dado, no había modificaciones en el horario de él y mi día terminaba como siempre: después del trabajo, salía a la oficina principal y Edward ya no estaba. Y al no encontrarlo siempre sentía una cierta decepción. Cerré mis ojos y busque su aroma, débil todavía flotaba por el ambiente. Lo aprecié mientras veía el ventanal por el que Edward siempre observaba. ¿Qué pensaba cuando miraba al vacío?

Fui a casa y cocine en silencio, cortaba una zanahoria para hacer un pequeño estofado para mí y cada corte a esa raíz lo escuchaba más fuerte. Era ensordecedora la cuchilla dividiendo esa zanahoria en pedazos, me angustiaba, me agitaba en temor…temor…eso sentía en cada corte. Mi velocidad fue decayendo hasta que deje de cortar, había terminado con la zanahoria pero el sentimiento de angustia no se iba, paulatinamente crecía y esto era algo conocido. No quería hacerle caso otra vez, estaba viviendo día a día y no por una incomodidad iba a tirarlo todo a la basura. El estofado estaba cocinándose mientras me arrincone en la esquina de la cocina para que mis espaldas estuvieran protegidas y lograr calmarme de ese miedo. Era un helado miedo, pero no debía controlarme.

Al pasar un momento percibí el olor a quemado y eso me espabiló lo suficiente para concentrarme y no perderme en las lagunas de pensamientos que podrían ahogarme. Debía ignorarlas, presionarlas, minimizarlas hasta hacerlas desaparecer. Solo así podría ser feliz.

Fue un milagro que no se haya estropeado, la comida se pegó un poco al fondo de la cacerola, pero el resto estaba exquisito.

Acomodé mi individual en la mesa pequeña de la cocina y acomodé todo lo necesario para cenar: cubiertos, un vaso con agua, algo de pan, una servilleta, y mi plato. Mientras seleccionaba pedacitos de papa y zanahoria pensaba en lo que podría estar haciendo Edward, pensaba en sus ojos, sus labios curvándose en su sonrisa preferida, sus ojos tan verdes y cálidos y en la ironía que implicaba que a ella le dieran esa sensación de calidez siendo el verde un color frío. _Solo pasó un momento hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta que no estaba sintiendo ese miedo que antes la había arrinconado en la cocina, él la había protegido._

**EPOV**

No me sentía bien. No creía estar haciendo lo correcto, después de todo, Bella era una chica joven y mi empleada. No era algo que sindicalmente fuera apropiado, no era algo aceptable, pero lo sentía, esa pulsante necesidad por saber que tan suave era su piel pálida. Solo la había tocado una vez y lo anhelaba, no solo repetirlo, sino llegar hasta un límite. Sus ojos que eran tan intrigantes, maduros, pero toda ella se percibía tan frágil.

No quise mantener una relación jefe-empleada, no quería ampliar las distancias. Desde que la vi entrar por primera vez en mi despacho quise que fue mía, mi secretaria. Era joven, pero dedicada. Y me encontraba recostado en mi cama pensando en la curvatura de su cintura y en su rubor adorable, no podía contenerme de sentir su piel caliente, aunque fuera con mis labios.

Sin embargo no podría permitir que me precipitara, perder el control con Bella liberaría algo en mí que sería difícil parar, y lo mejor era mantenerme alejado de ella, en general porque no hablaría bien de ella mantener un romance con su jefe en su primer trabajo.

Aun así…ella seguía en mi mente.

**BPOV**

-_Lo necesitas._

_-_No…no debo.

-_Claro que debes, es lo que mereces…_

_-_No puedo hacerlo…no después de lo que hiciste…

-_NO fui yo._

_-_…hicimos...

-_Eso fue diferente, lo querías solo vos. Yo lo odiaba. Y tenía razón._

_-_No…él estaba confundido…

-_Nosotras estamos confundidas…_

_-_Tengo que controlarme…

-_Con él vas a estar bien…él te hace feliz…quizás te ame…_

_-_No…no, ¡no!, no puede ser así. Debe hacerse según mi plan… ¡YO tengo el control!

-_Nunca fue así, te gusta descontrolarte…Te encanta soñar obscenidades porque sos una puta… ¡Puta!...una enorme ¡y llena de ladillas! Ja ja ja ja…_

_-_Basta…

-_Y las putas sucias no tienen finales felices…_

_-_BASTA…

-_Las que se divierten son las mujeres como yo._

_-_¡NI SIQUIERA SOS DE VERDAD!

Me encontraba gritándome en la oscuridad otra vez. Me había ido a dormir y todavía pensaba en Edward, estaba ansiosa por ir a trabajar al día siguiente. Tanto que me sentí acompañada repentinamente por…la voz. Había dejado de escucharla, pero volvió. La sentía ahí, como si alguien me estuviese viendo fijamente aunque no lo estuviese viendo yo. Era incómodo y agobiante. Con esa horrorosa sensación me adormecí.

Amanecí realmente desastrosa, mi cabello fue recogido en una cola de caballo, mis ojeras eran imposibles de ocultar y mi ropa era la misma de siempre, una falda recta de color negro y una camisa de seda color crema. Tenía tres camisas iguales y tres faldas iguales, las había comprado pensando en que el trabajo debía ser como la escuela y que uniformarme me haría sentir segura. La única preocupación que eso liberaba era el hecho de que sabía exactamente que usar, y eso era una preocupación menos. Pero las originales persistían, aunque eran pocas desde que dejé el orfanato y terminé la universidad. Ahora todo era más sencillo.

-Buenos días, Bella.- me saludó la joven recepcionista.

-Buenos días, Alice.- la salude en el mismo tono cantarín adrede, solo para que no se preocupara por mi aspecto, sin embargo…

-¿Te sientes bien?- me preguntó con algo de preocupación.

-Estoy perfecta.- afirmé dejando escapar una sonrisa de suficiencia- ¿vos estás bien?- le pregunté en contra con más preocupación, para despistarla.

-Si…claro.- contestó confusa. Cuando su frase terminó me alejé con un rápido "De acuerdo…que tengas buena mañana..."

Además de Alice en la puerta, Esme, la nueva esposa del Señor Carlisle, me saludaba con cariño. Aceptaba su saludo porque no exigía mucho de mí, y me gustaba pensar que mi madre podría haber sido así. Esme se encargaba ese día de la sala de reuniones, la estaba redecorando porque a ello se dedicaba y estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo añadiendo otro mesón de vidrio grueso similar a la oficina de Edward y la mía.

Más adelante estaba el grupo de pasantes. Apenas llegue ellos quisieron integrarme al grupo, Ángela, Mike, Tyler, Erick y Jessica…esta última me confundía con su insipiente odio envuelto en muestras breves de amor o interés. No sabía tampoco porque seguía permaneciendo en ese grupo a pesar de que se comportaba así con todos. En especial con Ángela, quien era una excelente chica, muy modesta y completamente opuesta Jessica.

Carlisle estaba retirado, pero a veces lo encontraba en la firma, revisando algo del papeleo contable con Jasper el contador y Emmet, el escribano. Todavía no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ellos pero se veía que no eran…como yo.

Solo había alguien quien siempre me vió con asco…y temí que supiera mi secreto. Era Rosalie Hale, hermanastra de Edward, hija de Esme, pero no por ser familiares ellos se llevaban bien. Rosalie era abogada pero estaba a cargo del sector de procuraduría del estudio jurídico. A pesar de que debían estar en constante comunicación con su hermanastro Edward, él mismo tenía por costumbre rechazar las reuniones con ella, parecía despreciarla.

Como yo siempre llegaba temprano, casi no saludaba a nadie más, y tampoco quería. Me abrumaba saludar a tanta gente y tratar de ser amigable. Además que mi interés siempre iba a sentir el perfume encerrado en la oficina al final de pasillo, la oficina más grande u elegante de la firma.


End file.
